Final Quest
by Ash512
Summary: Phyrra James has to get two demi-god safely from Hogwarts to Camp Half-Blood by the end of the school year to earn her place at her father's side for eternity. Eventual Drarry. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of their characters; those belong to Jo and Rick respectively, The only thing that's mine is the plot and Phyrra James. **

This is so fucking stupid. I sigh for the millionth time in the last 10 minutes. Why I ever agreed to this Quest, I have no earthly idea. This is a satyr's job, not for a child of one of the Big Three!  
I should start from the beginning; hi my name is Phyrra James, I'm 17 years old and I'm the demi-god child of Hades. Long story short, dad met mother, mother got pregnant, said Bitch was a terrible mother and basically neglected me for the first 5 years of my life. On my 5th birthday dad came to check up on me only to find me alone in a third story apartment while Bitch was off with her 20 year old boyfriend in Hawaii or some shit. Needless to say daddy was PIIIIISSSEEED. He took me down to the Underworld with him, which is usually a no-no but considering my birth wasn't supposed to even happen; daddy making a deal with uncle Poseidon and absolute darling uncle Zeus (ha yeah right!) and what not. So anyway, he brought me down to the Underworld and for the most part raised me. Persephone wasn't too happy at first but she grew to love me, it helped that dad hates Bitch. I was tutored by the greatest minds of all time from Einstein to Sir Isaac Newton to Shakespeare to Sophocles and Plato, any great, dead academic mind you can think of I've probably been tutored by them. And when I reached the ripe old age of 7 I began my demi-god training with Achilles. Dad kept my existence a secret from Olympus until I was 13 when Percy fulfilled the prophecy. I did what I could in the war against the Titans and with my brother's, Nico, help persuade dad to join in the final battle. That summer I started going to Camp Half-Blood.  
4 years, a war against Gaea and the giants (which of course we won) and many Quests later, and here I fucking am. At a boarding school, in Scotland, (in the middle of nowhere might I add) surrounded by a bunch of children they call "first years" which is just a nice way of saying scrawny little 11 year old midgets, waiting to be sorted into my "House." Oh, and to make matters worse, apparently I have to stand here while they sort ALL the first years into their houses before they place me. Fucking. Bullshit. I tower over them and I can just feel the eyes of all the other kids in this retarded school on me. I take a deep breath "Immortality, Phyrra, immortality" I say under my breath. Oh yeah, if I get the two demi-gods to Camp Half-Blood alive and _mostly_ unharmed I FINALLY earn my rightful place at my father's side for eternity. I groan to myself, I have to find not one but TWO demi-gods in a sea of 1,000 students by June…. Greaaaat.  
I zone out and eventually I hear the headmaster, some old dude named Dumbledore, say "we have a transfer student this year, she'll be joining the 7th years, come forward Miss Phyrra James." I internally roll my eyes, plaster a smile on my face and walk up on stage.  
They have all the first years, and apparently transfer students, fill out this questionnaire that is supposed to determine which house you belong to, sounds absolutely dumb to me but I filled it out to the best of my ability, I don't do Quests half-assed.  
Professor McGonagall cuts into my musing by announcing "James, Phyrra, Slytherin!" the table to my far right erupts in applause. I silently thank Professor McGonagall and head over to the table taking a seat in between a ridiculously attractive blond kid and a pug-faced, black haired chick. On the bright side, the food looks fucking fantastic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Please review! Be brutally honest, I can take it.  
Next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2. **

After the Feast I head down to the dungeons with my fellow Slytherins. I found out that the gorgeous blonde's name is Draco Malfoy and pug-face's name is Pansy Parkinson. Along with them I met a cute, black, sadly Italian, boy named Blaise Zabini, two dumbass big dudes named Crabbe and Goyle; no clue which is which, and an average looking, but rather quiet boy named Theo Nott. They seem alright, as do the rest of the kids in Slytherin, which is a plus I guess.  
On an interesting note, apparently there is a "Forbidden Forrest" which we are, of course, forbidden from going into; something about it being dangerous. Makes me think there might be monsters lurking out there. I'm thinking a trip into the "Forbidden Forrest" wouldn't be remiss. I smile to myself; maybe it won't be too bad here after all. I look around as we walk out the Great Hall towards the staircase that leads down to the dungeons. Okay, this castle is gorgeous! Way better than a cabin any day.  
I listen to my fellow housemates talk the rest of the way there. From what I've gathered, Slytherin house is kind of ostracized from the rest of the houses, apparently there was this big rebellion in which most of the kids in this house's parents were part of. Death Eaters they called themselves. Apparently, they were following the ravings of a madman named Voldemort who was after the Crown. It seems Voldemort was a superstitious man (and rightly so really) because some 18 years ago an oracle (although these ridiculous mortals keep calling her a psychic) prophesized his demise at the hands of a child not even born yet. Voldemort had proceeded to kill said child's parents and attempted to kill him. A bunch of shit went down, and this past May the child indeed caused Voldemort's demise. When I asked who the kid was Draco had scoffed and said, "Golden Boy, Harry bloody Potter, who else."  
Note to self: watch Harry Potter. An oracle prophesizing about him and he being the, to quote Draco, "bloody hero all the time" are just one too many coincidences.  
I'm brought out of my musing by the voice of Pansy "okay listen up because I'm only saying this once! The password is 'Diamondback.' Don't forget it!" She turns around and walks through the open door. Even though this castle must be from the medieval ages it's extremely technologically advanced. The entrances to all the House dormitories are password protected, and not just password protected but you have to say the correct password to the portrait (a snake coiled around a tree in Slytherin's case) for it to open. There are also state of the art computers, school-wide Wi-Fi, and (holy shit) 74in plasma screen TVs in the common rooms.  
I look around the common room in absolute awe. We're literally under the lake, the windows look out into its depths; Percy would love this! Everything is green and silver, which suits me perfectly. (I look fantastic in green; it brings out the color of my eyes) There are areas with desks set up for homework, in the corner is a little shelf with board games, book shelves line the back wall, and there are several comfortable looking chairs and sofas strewn about. A big fireplace is blazing, warming the somewhat drafty dungeon.  
I follow the girls over to a staircase that leads even further down into the lake, I presume. I stop at the second level down; the door with a plaque that reads "Year 7." Pansy, a big, toad looking girl named Millicent Bulstrode, and a prettier than average but still utterly plain girl named Daphne Greengrass, are the only others to enter the room as well. I look around and find my belongings are already on/around the bed closest to the window. I smile, I could deal with that. This room, like everything in the dormitory, is decorated in an emerald green with silver accents. I go over to my four poster bed and sit down, the sheets are silk, oh thank the gods! I have a nightstand, a bureau and a small closet with a full length mirror on the inside of one of the doors for my stuff.  
"So where are you from anyway, new girl" Daphne addresses me in a condescending manner.  
I narrow my eyes at her "The States, L.A. and my names Phyrra." I say to her.  
Pansy smirks "Don't try to be a bitch Greengrass, it's ever so unbecoming."  
Daphne scowls as Millicent laughs.  
"What's Los Angeles like?" Pansy asks with a faraway look in her eyes.  
I shrug "It's sunny as hell all year round and really hot, the traffic is almost as crazy as the people. Personally I prefer Long Island, New York. I spend my summers there at a camp, it's a lot less hectic" I find half-truths are a lot easier to keep track of than outright lies. Pansy looks a little deflated that I didn't wax poetic about L.A or something but it's not like I actually live there, L.A just happens to be where the entrance to the Underworld is. In all honesty L.A annoys the shit out of me.  
"Well what brings you to the UK, then?" Millicent asks.  
I sigh internally "Dad got transferred to London; he works at the American Embassy."  
"Sounds utterly boring." I hear Daphne mutter under her breath. Great, a bitch.  
"And how do you like it here so far?" Pansy asks shooting a dark look at Daphne.  
I smile "it's quite different, really. The weirdest thing for me to get used to is the lingo; I don't know any of the slang here. But the country itself is gorgeous and this school. Holy shit dude, its massive and a castle." Pansy and Millicent laugh while Daphne rolls her eyes, examining her nails.  
"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much to take in but you get used to it pretty fast." Pansy says.  
I shrug "yeah, it helps that there are plenty of cute, British boys to keep me entertained." The girls snicker and Daphne actually quirks and interested eyebrow.  
"Oh, fancy someone already?" Daphne mocks.  
"By fancy I'm assuming you mean like, and no I just happen to notice there are cute guys here."  
"Anyone in particular?" Pansy prompts.  
I laugh "Draco is pretty hot." All three girls bust out laughing, I look at them with my brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Draco is about as straight as a circle, love." Pansy says when she finally stops laughing.  
I snort "Figures, all the gorgeous ones are gay." That brings out another laughing fit from the girls.

**Review please! **

**Next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sooorry it's taken me so long, I'll get on writing more often**

Hogwarts Prep, founded centuries ago by the top scholars in all of UK: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. A beautiful castle standingtall and proud at 7 floors with turrets and towers (astronomy, West, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) the whole nine yards. 142 different staircases, hundreds of classrooms, (most of which probably haven't had an actual class in them for decades)the Great Hall surely lives up to its name in the grandiose department, 4 dormitories, a state of the art kitchen, 3 greenhouses, stables housing about 20 horses, an arena in which to ride said horses, and a socc- I mean _football_- stadium that would put some of the FIFA stadiums to shame. I can't help but be impressed, the accommodations put like 90% of the American schools I've seen to shame, let alone a cabin, regardless of the fact that it was made in the honor of Hades. I think even dad would be impressed with this place. So it's really not a shock that I'd have to wear a uniform, but really? We're required to wear a crisp, white button down shirt, a gray pleated skirt, black shoes (but they can't be sneakers) and a tie displaying our House colors (green and silver in my case). I glare at my reflection in the mirror, I would never be caught dead in a skirt, this is ridiculous. I throw my head back and groan, fuck it, let's do this. I grab my backpack and head to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sit on the side facing the rest of the room and just observe the Hogwarts populace. The high school dynamic is easily detected; the jocks are all sitting at the far edge of the Hufflepuff table, what I expect are the popular girls are all gossiping rather loudly at the Gryffindor table, the nerdy kids are naturally at the Ravenclaw table, all doing homework or reading, the burnouts are at the far edge of the Slytherin table and the rest of the student body is interspersed throughout their respective House tables. I notice Harry Potter walk in with two of his friends, the Slytherins referred to them as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I watch as they sit at the other end of the Gryffindor table, weird, from what the Slytherins said last night he was an attention seeking, egomaniac, that doesn't seem to be the case. Throughout breakfast several people go up and talk to them, but none stay too long. Throughout the entire process Harry looks extremely uncomfortable. Another interesting note to add to my 'Harry Potter Watch list.' I also notice Draco Malfoy tends to keep to himself with a very small group of friends that surround him. From what the other Slytherins said he's got a bit of a reputation as the Slytherin Ice Prince, but he doesn't look cold, he looks subdued, sad almost. I furrow my brows; well looks like the Slytherins aren't a good source of information. I sigh as the warning bell for classes rings, time to attend these ridiculous classes, yay me.

**AN: Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4. **

-Harrys POV-

I sigh as I walk into the Great Hall. It was worse, worse than I could possibly imagine. I didn't even get up to my room until past midnight because every single person in my House just HAD to thank me, ask how I did it, what really happened, and just pat me on the back. In vein I had thought this year could be simple for a change. No crazy guy trying to kill me, no war going on, just finishing school with my mates like a normal bloke. I really am an idiot. I try to eat my breakfast but it is interrupted every 5 seconds by someone from each of the Houses coming to talk to me. The fake grin plastered on my face is starting to hurt; I just want to eat my breakfast in peace, is that so much to ask? I feel eyes on me from across the hall and look up to the spot where glaring eyes are usually situated. I frown, he's still sitting there, in the same spot he's been sitting since First Year, but he's not glaring, he's not even looking at me. I purse my lips, without fail every single meal of my time here at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy has sent icy glares in my direction. Nine times out of ten I return the glare with fervor, sometimes it results in an all-out glaring contest. Three times a day, every day for 6 years this has happened, so I'm more than a little thrown when it doesn't happen today. He just sits there poking at his food, sometimes engaging in conversation but it appears to be only when addressed. Gone is his air of superiority and arrogance, he looks almost defeated, and that seriously disturbs me. I find myself disappointed by this; Draco Malfoy has been the only constant in my life since the age of 11. Yeah, he's a complete and total prat, but I could always count on him to be a complete and total prat, now what? Is he going to be nice? I make a face, gods I hope not, that would be so weird. How do I act? Nice? I think about it for a second before shaking my head, not bloody likely. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be civil. This year is going to be so weird. I can still feel eyes on me so I tear mine away from analyzing Malfoy and look around; it takes maybe 5 seconds to find the body attached to the staring eyes. I frown, it's the new girl, the Slytherin, Phyrra something I think.  
I look over at Hermione "Hey, what do you know about the new girl?" I ask her in an undertone.  
She looks up and briefly glances over at her "Phyrra James? Oh, not much. She's from America, Los Angeles, only child, her father works at the American Embassy in London; she's 17 and a Slytherin, obviously. Why?"  
I look at her incredulously "yeah, not much, huh? How do you even know all of that? Never mind. Do you get a weird vibe from her?"  
She furrows her brow "Apart from her haughtiness, no not really"  
I purse my lips and look back over at her, she is kind of stoic, no emotions seem to cross her face; she studies the room with a sort of detachment. Her gaze flicks over to me more often than I'll say I'm comfortable with, each time with a calculating expression on her face, like she's sizing me up. I guess she's pretty, I don't really know, never really been good at judging that in a girl but Seamus and the other Gryffindor guys kept talking about how hot she was at the Sorting last night. None of that is really cause for concern but I can't really shake the strange sort of icy chill that goes down my spine when our eyes finally connect.

**AN: Kind of short. Rate & Review. **

**Next chapter will be up soon :)**


End file.
